


Cocoon

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock spend a moment away and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The light’s dimmed a bit with the thick clouds and the rolling mist, but the mouth of the cave still washes them in a pale glow. It’s only a shallow thing, dug out just enough to provide shelter, to block the falling snow. The plush white’s coating the ground outside and still stuck to the bottom of their boots. 

The blanket’s mostly clean. It’s a standard issue roll-up that Jim thought to throw into his pack, having spent the last snow-trip blanket-less. It helps a little with the cold. They shouldn’t need it long. The Enterprise will be back from its rendezvous with an Andorian supply ship in less than an hour. Then they’ll be back on their bridge, then in their quarters, safe, and sound, and warm. 

In the meantime, they’re curled up together beneath the blanket, Jim leaning on Spock’s shoulder and Spock trying to remain proper. He started stiff, though now he’s loosened up a little. His shoulder’s soft, padded by his thick coat. Jim’s got his body half-turned against Spock, one leg hooked over one of Spock’s, his arms wrapped loosely around Spock’s. Almost all of him is touching _Spock_. The blanket’s up to their shoulders. He mumbles through the sound of the wind outside, “Do you think Bones is still ranting about us?”

There’s a short pause before Spock answers, just as quietly to match the intimate atmosphere, “He is likely to still be upset with your choice to send the two highest ranking officers down for a simple scientific survey while the Enterprise was needed elsewhere. There were considerable risks to our health.”

“You sound like you agree with him.” There’s a hint of laughter in his voice; Spock and Bones rarely ever agree about anything. He sighs. “But we’re both fine.”

“We are cold.” Jim can’t see it, but he knows Spock’s eyebrow is lifting. “...I must admit, I do fail to see the wisdom in your logic.”

“That’s because there isn’t any.”

He expects a lecture. Instead, he hears Spock exhale heavily. There’s a dull thud; Spock’s head leans against his. Jim shifts slightly, arm temporarily poking the blanket up. Jim acts illogically all the time, and Spock’s... growing used to it. 

Jim explains, all the same, “Anyway, only two people were needed, and you wanted to retrieve the samples yourself, so I had to come.”

Spock’s nearest arm is relaxing, handing shifting to Jim’s knee. “That does not make any sense.”

“Of course it does. Or did you want me to let you snuggle with someone else off in an alien cave? Somehow I don’t think your pride would allow it, and my jealousy certainly wouldn’t.” Spock’s very quiet. Perhaps he would’ve said he wasn’t prideful if the jealousy weren’t thrown in as a distraction. Jim doesn’t actually need to be that possessive—he knows Spock’s his, and he’s sure everyone knows that. Spock’s his first officer, his boyfriend, and his _t’hy’la._

And he wanted to be here, as an excuse for just the two of them, exploring the unknown together and huddling up for warmth together, all over each other. Jim slides two fingers up Spock’s arm, knowing Spock will feel it through the thick coat. He loves his ship. He loves the whir of noises and the flashing lights, but this is still nice. A break. They have a chance to just be quiet, no interruptions. Just feel one another. 

Then Spock shivers, only slightly. He has more control. But Vulcans are used to hotter temperatures. 

Jim reaches across to lightly tug Spock’s other arm, and Spock turns properly. It means that his shoulder has to slip away, and Jim can’t lean on it anymore. Jim’s shoulder is against the cave wall. Spock’s is, too. Jim helps tug Spock in, helps figure out how to re-entangle their legs, how to be as close as possible and keep the blanket up around them. When it’s all right, Jim presses a light kiss into Spock’s mouth. 

Spock kisses Jim’s cheek and nuzzles into the side of his face. The tip of Spock’s nose is like ice. Jim leans his head aside, burying his face in Spock’s neck. They’re in a sort of embrace, hugging close with their heads leaning on each other and their gloved fingers holding on. Jim continually breathes out over Spock’s neck, trying to warm it up. Spock shivers again against him. 

Jim murmurs, “They’ll be back soon.”

Spock nods. “We will need to break apart, then.”

“Until then?”

“Until then, you will make a sufficient heater.”

Jim laughs. When Spock does dabble in humour, he’s surprisingly not bad at it. Or perhaps he’s not attempting to joke, as is so often the case—perhaps he’s just being metaphorical. Jim’s happy to be Spock’s heater anytime. 

Right now he’s just being _Spock’s_ , and Jim savours every freezing cold moment of that, until they’re beamed back up to the fire.


End file.
